


Cakes and Cobwebs

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By MJ.
Relationships: Merry Brandybuck/Pippin Took
Kudos: 2
Collections: Least Expected





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday party, an accident, a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are the original inventon of J.R.R. Tolkien, a genius whom I have admired for years. I have merely borrowed them for a tender adventure and will never profit monetarily from this.  
>  Feedback: Yes, please!  
>  Story Notes: Note: For perhaps 30 years I've wanted Merry and Pippin to be together. It took a long time, some slash writing experience, and some marvelous stills from the new movie to let this story come alive. By the way, this first part contains no sex, but just watch out for part two.

Brandy Hall was in an uproar. There were aunts seething in the parlours, there were great-uncles complaining in the hallways. And in the kitchens! Amongst all of the harried cooks and assistant cooks, where there was really no room, there were near-cousins and far-cousins, with loud voices and even louder accusations. The fuss was very far beyond trememdous. 

But despite the ruckus, the racket, and what was surely the most excitement seen in who knew how long, there were four Brandybuck connexions who forebore to join the throng hounding the hallways and corridors of the great dwelling. Perhaps it was because they were made of sterner stuff. Or perhaps it was because they were quite familiar with the sorts of things that happened when Master Peregrin Took came to visit. However it was, here they were now, deep in a lesser used wing at the back of the Hall with one very subdued young hobbit in their midst. 

"I swear, you could set the candles alight without a torch, you could!" Merry had hold of Pippin's arm, hauling him along at a great clip down the dim back corridor. Cobwebs brushed their faces and left filmy trails through their hair and down the sleeves of their party clothes. Huffing along behind them came Freddy, Camberic and Noddy, true to the last and going a great deal without because of it. It was certainly a mess, in more ways than one. 

Gripped tightly in Merry's clutches, Pippin could hardly catch his breath. He was a great deal out of his depth, now, and wondering what was going to happen next. "Oh, Merry, I didn't mean for the whole thing to tumble down the stairs, really I didn't. Ouch!" 

Merry loosened his grip, just a bit, but substituted a shake and a snort for good measure. Ah, here was the way out. Pulling the large brass key out of his pocket, he quickly unlocked the heavy door and pushed Pippin through, letting the cousins follow before relocking. Down a short flight of steps they trundled, only the occasional muffled sneeze to mar the relative silence of their going. If all went according to the best of quickly arranged plans, they would be out of the house and into the surrounding Park before anyone was the wiser. Freddy and Camberic intended to run interference, should it be necessary, and Noddy simply went everywhere Camberic went. 

Pippin was seriously out of breath by the time they reached another door, having been hustled along five corridors, up three flights of stairs and down two, and had more than a handful of thoughts regarding the great piece of folly he'd never meant to happen. For goodness sakes, he'd only meant... Shuffling along in the dark and the dust, he tried to catch his breath. And blot the whole horrible event from his memory. 

As the last door opened onto a vista of the rambling, overgrown Park, Merry stopped. "Freddy, you see if anyone's about. Camberic, you check round that corner. If we're seen leaving, we'll never hear the end of it." He glanced at Pippin as the others hurried off. "Be still. This won't take long." It took only a second to realize what he'd seen in that quick glance and grab Pippin's other arm to face him. 

Pippin was shaking like a leaf and the tears streaking his cheeks had nothing to do with dust and cobwebs. "You know I didn't mean to do it, Merry." Oh, why did his voice have to shake! "I thought the whole thing would be such fun, to surprise Great Aunt Fresythia and give her something special on her seventy-fifth birthday. You know I like her, she's so much more fun than she might be." He closed his eyes, trying to banish the image of horror on her face as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Merry, please!" 

Merry lifted one hand to brush away the tears and his voice was gentle. "I know you meant well. You always _mean_ well." He had to chuckle, he couldn't help it. "I shouldn't say so, but it _was_ rather funny, in an awful sort of way. Buck up, cousin. We'll just give everyone time to recover and then we'll go back. Look, here comes Freddy." 

Indeed, here did come Freddy, with a grin on his face, and around the corner of the Hall came Camberic and Noddy, with even bigger grins and a thumbs up. All clear! 

"Right. Freddy, you go make the rounds in the kitchen and then head for the parlours. Camberic, you'd better handle all the strays. Tell everyone that Master Peregrin is nowhere to be found, but you suspect that he's upset enough so that he might have gone straight home." 

"But Merry," Freddy's expression implied that even the end of the world would hardly be enough to provoke such an outlandish endeavor. "They know he can't walk that far before nightfall, so why...?" 

"Remember, you two, we're generating sympathy for what everyone will surely realize was an accident, albeit a terrible one." Merry shook an imperitive finger and made sure that even Noddy was looking straight at him. "Great Aunt Fresythia is about as smart as they come. At some point, she's going to realize that maybe one of her favorite Tooks is in far more hot water than he deserves. But unless most everyone else has been softened up a little, this thing could last more than a fortnight and I won't have it." He glanced at Pippin and smiled. "A connexion is a connexion and this silly Took is a cousin and he's always welcome here, no matter what." He looked hard at all of them. Yes, they could handle this and more. "Right. Off you go." 

With a heigh-ho from Freddy, the three intrepid comrades headed at a brisk trot toward their separate missions. And very likely, a stint among the nearest dishes and platters, no doubt still very full of an excellent birthday feast. 

Merry sighed and tugged at the arm still clutched tightly in his hand. "Come on, you. Let's be off." They set out at a jog round the corner of the bank and headed for the nearest copse of trees, situated at the edge of the widest part of Brandy Park. It wasn't far but still took a good eight or ten seconds to reach and for every one of those seconds, there was the possibility of being seen from the high windows behind them. Then, with a last burst of speed, they were under the cool, green shelter of the wood, out of breath and slowing to a walk. 

Pippin kept his eyes on the ground. He didn't really want to see Merry's face just yet. Even if they were cousins and had known each other since Pippin was a baby and did practically everything together and stood up for each other and,... Well, he'd never figured that there might come a time when even Merry's friendship could be tested beyond endurance. The thought was terrifying and he must have made some sort of sound, for Merry pulled him to a stop. 

"Oh, Pippin, what was in your head, to set that up." Merry's eyes were stern, but around his mouth Pippin could see the beginnings of a real smile. It made him feel a little better. 

Pippin shrugged. "You know that table Uncle Merimac invented? The one with adjustable legs, on wheels?" Merry nodded. "Well, I guess I wanted everyone to see how special I think Great Aunt Fresythia is, seeing as how almost everyone likes her, or at least is afraid of her..." They shared a quick but knowing look. "Anyway. I borrowed, kind of, that table, because I'd figured if I set the back legs shorter than the front, I could roll it down the Grand Staircase, cake and all. With the best sort of pomp and todo." His pressed his lips shut for a moment, swallowing the lump that was still sitting in his throat. His voice was barely a whisper. "I never expected the front legs to let go, I really never did, Merry, I promise, it was supposed to be so grand..." Cheeks flushed, he tried to pull away. 

"Oh, no, my dear cousin, you're not getting out of my sight!" Merry shook his head, but his grin was the same one Pippin had known for years. And it warmed his heavy heart. "Pippin, my lad, you may just be the best out of all the Tooks and Brandybucks put together. Where would I be without you?" He let go of Pippin and draped his arm across his shoulders, squeezing hard. "But we still have to hide you for a while." 

They were a short distance from the river now, it's voice could be heard above the rustling of the early afternoon breeze in the trees above their heads. In unspoken agreement, they headed for a favorite spot where the bank was high and the Parkland came right up to the edge. A small bench had been set there ages ago, when someone had apparently reached the conclusion that this spot was not only secluded, but as beautiful as any other in the Park. They were not without the right of it. 

For a while they sat, watching the river flow by, listening to the calming sounds of rushing water and contented woodland. But Pippin couldn't forget Great Aunt Fresythia's look of horror, couldn't forget the shocked silence that followed the top over bottom tumble of the lovely cake down the very fine stairs to her carefully brushed feet. Pressing his hands between his knees, he leaned over and closed his eyes, trying very hard to relax. 

"Merry..." Pippin felt very small and very lost amongst thoughts that would have evaded him if he'd been the impetuous young hobbit he'd been once upon a time. "Why do you stick by me? It seems as if every time I'm in trouble, you just pull me out and go on like nothing's happened. Since we were little and since ever after." He sat back and looked at Merry and thought what it would mean to never count on him again. Ever. "I'm really too old to get in trouble like this anymore and yet, here you are, rescuing me once again, looking out for me, making things right. Why do you do it?" To his relief, his voice remained steady. "Why didn't you just let me get trounced by the whole lot?" 

Merry was silent for what seemed like a very long time and when he spoke, his voice was almost too soft to hear. "That could have been too great a disaster even for you, Pippin. You know how wicked some people can be, without even trying. Just by using the worst kinds of words, at the worst kinds of times. And everyone is very fond of Great Aunt Fresythia, to one degree or another, and for something to happen at her birthday party and have you be the one responsible, well... You might have been in total disgrace and not allowed to come back, for years even." On his face was an expression Pippin had never seen before, something strange. Like something frightening had happened and Merry didn't know quite how to cope with it. 

"Pippin, I saw your face when the cake went flying down the stairs. And I saw Great Aunt Fresythia's and the ones all around her. And something told me I had to choose." He glanced at Pippin. "And then, right before I grabbed you, I knew that I'd been choosing all along." He stood up and walked to the edge of the bank, hunched his shoulders for a moment, crossing his arms. "All along, when there was something to do, some place to go. All these years, when there were parties to plan, tricks to play. All the times I needed someone to talk to, someone to confide in, someone who would follow me or lead me, no matter what or where... I chose." He turned around and his eyes were bright with unshed tears. "I chose you." 

Pippin sat and looked at the new and amazing expression on Merry's face and felt a great mystery shift inside his head. And his heart. Funny how words spoken in just the right order could make things so clear. 

"Oh, Merry. Does it occur to you that I chose, too? Long ago." Pippin smiled at the look on Merry's face. "If you wanted leading or following, it was going to be me. If you wanted listening or talking to, I was going to be right there. Oh, cousin, what good would it have done you to choose my companionship, if I hadn't chosen you at the same time?" 

Merry stared a moment, then gave a funny little laugh and ran his hands through his hair, making it stand out like a soft brown halo all round his head. He took a deep breath, looked at the trees, the ground, anywhere but Pippin. 

So Pippin waited and watched, hardly breathing. "Merry?" Only now, he could see a tear trailing down one of Merry's cheeks. 

"Well, Master Peregrin... You see, it seems I have something I want to say and perhaps I'm afraid there is no real reason to say it. At least, you may not want to hear it." He broke off and brushed lightly at the salty drops along his chin, across his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Pippin. Perhaps we should head back now, things ought to be quieter, I expect..." 

Pippin popped straight up on his feet, eyes wide with indignation. "Back? Now? Meriadoc Brandybuck, you are no better than sour cream! Here I am, in heaps of trouble, hiding out with you in order to escape certain mayhem, ready to listen while you edify my errant wits and you go all dumb on me? No, my dear friend. I shall stand here until dawn of next Tuesday until you come clean, just see if I don't!" And Merry looked at him, right to the center of him. With eyes full of something so big and wonderful that Pippin found it hard to breathe for a moment. But it seemed that Merry's voice had run away somewhere. So, it was going to be up to him, was it? Well, that was just fine. Never say a Took wasn't up to snuff, even if he'd no idea what was going to come out of his mouth. 

"You know what, Merry my lad? I suspect you've gone daft with age. But, seeing as how you're older than me and likely soon to enter your dotage, I'll take pity on you. So here's what I think." Pippin realized he'd started trembling and folded his arms across his chest. It wouldn't do to back out now. "All this talk about choosing and you not sure if I know what you mean, that's got you, hasn't it? Well, I say that's no good, is it? Tell me what you mean straight out. Or I can guess." He was shaking harder now and Merry had the makings of a smile in his eyes. "Tell me if you think you love me, for I intend to tell you that it can't be any more than I love you. And not just because we're best friends either. But because I want..." Merry was smiling now and Pippin watched the wind off the river ruffle his hair. And with a little sigh, he clutched his arms tighter and moved to stand in front of Merry. "Because I want to touch you and I want you to touch me and more than that. Somewhere private, that's all our own, just us." He couldn't help the note of desperation in his voice. "Oh, Merry. Are those a little like the words you might have chosen?" 

Merry felt a profound happiness welling up from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. It was just like in the best old tales, happy ending and all. "My dear Pippin. Those are the exact, the very most exact words I would have said." Still smiling, he let his fingers gently brush a stray curl from Pippin's cheek, then linger a moment before pulling away. As he dropped his hand, it was clasped in a firm, warm grip and he was pulled back to the bench. 

"You really think it will blow over before nightfall, Merry? I shouldn't like to miss my supper." Merry's sudden laughter rolled across Pippin like a blessing and he squeezed the hand in his as tight as he could. And he didn't intend to let it go either. 

"Pippin, you great turnip, I shan't ever, ever let you out of my sight. And yes, I predict that by nightfall, you shall not only be forgiven, but you shall be Great Aunt Fresythia's most favorite Great Nephew of all!" 

And of course, that is what happened. Before evening had truly set in, there was a great deal of laughter throughout the Hall about the flying cake and the unpredictable, but well-liked, young Took who had apparently tried to teach it to fly. What a story it would be for years to come! And eventually, after several days, Great Aunt Fresythia would have perfected several versions of her own, each one better than the last. When all was said and done, she really quite liked that silly young Took. 

But meanwhile, as peace and quiet settled down within Brandy Hall, as much due to the nature of the Brandybucks as to the excellent food and the very fine wine, Merry and Pippin sat on the comfortable bench, shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand. With the sun hanging low in the deep blue sky, with a soft breeze putting a shimmer on the autumn splendor of the trees. Talking and laughing as they always had, although now a glance would take on new meaning, a tone of voice would herald more than previously dreamed of. And the night to come, well... Merry perhaps knew a little more of what might happen then, but, in the long run, it was Pippin who really discovered the how, and the when, of the first kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our young hobbits find just the right place and just the right way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are the original inventon of J.R.R. Tolkien, a genius whom I have admired for years. I have merely borrowed them for a tender adventure and will never profit monetarily from this.  
>  Feedback: Yes, please!  
>  Story Notes: I suspect my concept of hobbits and sex will come through quite strongly in this story. Somehow, I can only imagine that good food and storytelling occupy most of their time before the "right one" comes along. <G>

High upon the eastern bank of the Brandywine River, someone clever had long ago placed a convenient bench, exactly where anyone, comfortably sitting down, could feel secluded within the beauty of the surrounding trees, as well as protected from the great world beyond. And here it was that two hobbits sat, hand in hand, silent and content in the deepening twilight. For several hours they had laughed and talked about the wonderful years of their friendship and of all the things that had led to this marvelous revelation. Indeed, to realise that one's bosom friend is now become uppermost in one's heart could reasonably be called a Revelation. 

Merry drew a deep breath, inhaling the sweet breeze from off the river. His eyes had fallen shut for a moment as he relaxed against Pippin's shoulder and, although it was growing distinctly chilly, he wasn't about to move until he had to. Though now it crossed his mind, maybe moving wasn't such a bad idea. As a matter of fact, he knew just the place to move to. After all, this special night shouldn't be spent on a cold bench sheltered only by a disinterested canopy of trees and the far light of distant stars. Somehow that didn't seem entirely..., well, romantical. 

"Pippin." He shoved against the shoulder next to his. "Perhaps we ought to..." 

"You know what, Merry? What about the old apple shed in the back of the orchard?" Pippin had spent the better part of ten minutes cogitating and had a great desire to share the results. "I'd swear no one remembers it. Couldn't we go there?" 

Merry chuckled softly and turned to stare. "What?" 

"Well, you don't think this is all there is, do you, cousin?" Pippin cocked his head and stared back. "Sitting on this delightfully charming bench, holding hands, and warbling at the moon...?" 

Merry grinned and leaned closer, gazing deeply into Pippin's bright brown eyes. "What do _you_ think, oh wise hobbit of many, many years?" Pippin had the grace to blush, but he grinned back and Merry's heart skipped a beat. 

"As for that, oh ancient Meriadoc...," Pippin captured the centermost curl on Merry's forehead, gently winding it around one finger. "...perhaps I know only a little of this great world, but I figure we can figure out what to do without too much todo. As Grandfather Took used to say..." His voice deepened dramatically as he gave the curl a tug. "... 'A body what has to study his way into somebody's bed hasn't got the vocab'bly to deal with what he might find there.'" He tugged once more and let the curl slide off his finger. "So. All we need to do is figure out where and then go. Right?" 

A surge of laughter rose up to Merry's head and he knew, if he'd had wings like an eagle, he could have flown to Hobbiton and back in seconds. "Dear Master Took, do you intend to starve as well as freeze on this expedition?" He watched Pippin frown and start to open his mouth. "Hush a moment! First, we sneak back to the Hall and pick up a great many blankets. The evenings have turned cold now. And we left the party early, so to speak." Even in the twilight, he could see Pippin's face pale for a moment. "No, cousin. No more thoughts of that. Think about food, which we missed. Lots of food." Merry held up Pippin's hand, still clasped in his own, and kissed the fingers. When he looked up again, it was a moment before he could speak. He'd never seen quite that look on Pippin's face... "I don't know if you remember it, but there's a small house at the back end of the Park. It's in pretty good shape, with a fireplace and all of its windows. Hardly anyone goes back there, so we'll have a nice fire and a wonderful feast. We're going to have our own party, one to remember. And then...," His cheeks grew warm. "...well, we'll figure out what else we have to figure out." 

Pippin watched the blush deepen on Merry's face and snorted softly. "Oh, yes, Merry my lad. I vote we figure out all sorts of things." His eyes never left Merry's face as he slipped his hands under the second best party lapels, pulled Merry close and whispered, "And then, I expect we could figure them out again." He place a soft, quick kiss against Merry's lips and jumped up, grinning. "After you, Master Brandybuck. After you!" 

Still blushing, Merry stood up, grabbed Pippin's hand and back through the Park they went, bound for the secret ways of Brandy Hall. 

Some say that twilight posesses an aura of mystery, a patina of romance that lingers long after it passes. But dusk is ultimately the best time for lurking and smuggling. And dusk at Brandy Hall signaled the end of the comings and goings of even such a large household as this. Merry expected no obstacles to their clandestine return and, with the exception of an unexpected thornbush, found none. 

In his heart of hearts, Pippin realized that not a soul knew where they were or, if Merry was to be believed, even cared now, but it seemed his legs didn't share his certainty for they had a distinct tendancy to shake as they neared the Hall. "Could we find Freddy and Camberic, do you suppose? Maybe they might fetch a basket or two and we wouldn't have to go in..." 

With a glance at the dark windows above them, Merry shook his head. "No, cousin, I should be all night just finding them, especially if they've been at the wine. Or the beer." They were back at the door now and all was quiet. "You wait here in the hall. I should be able to pick some things up with no trouble. Uncle Marmadas was going to perform one of his epics and I expect he's had time enough to start. So we should both be safe." Merry slowly opened the door, peeped in and gasped. 

Hard on his heels, Pippin jerked to a stop. With visions of hordes of riled Brandybucks massed to attack, he peered over Merry's shoulder, not at all sure whether to run first and ask questions later. But there was no need to worry, for there in the hallway, lit by a single candle and neatly wrapped for carrying, was a pile of soft, warm blankets. Stashed beside it were two large hampers and, judging by the wonderful aromas filling the corridor, they were full of what must surely be their party feast. Pippin crept silently past Merry and knelt next to the nearest hamper. "Look, here's a note!" 

Merry picked up the neatly folded square of paper and grinned at the handwriting on the front. "Well, well. Looks like our Freddy's been quite busy!" He quickly unfolded the note and read aloud: 

'Hullo, cousins! Here is something for the long evening ahead. Things have gotten much quieter but I would wait 'til tomorrow to show your faces, as some of the Aunts are still persuaded that Master Took is no better than he looks.' Pippin glared and muttered something about elders who never bothered to check who's business they were minding, but Merry said Hush, there was more... 'Camberic says to tell you that Great Aunt Fresythia was asking about Pippin and not at all crossly, so maybe tomorrow will bring better news. Eat up and there's good Buckleberry wine to wash it all down. Cheers! Freddy' 

Merry laughed quietly as he folded up the note and slipped it into his pocket. "Good old Freddy. I expect we've got supper, midnight snack, breakfast and brunch in those hampers, if I'm not mistaken. Shall we?" 

"What do you think they meant, the Aunts?" Pippin frowned as he grabbed the nearest hamper. "All that about 'no better than he looks'." 

Merry grabbed the other hamper and stepped to one side of the blankets. "Here, grab the other side of these so we can make one trip. And I expect Freddy meant Aunt Parsimmon and her daughter Pittybel." He gave a breathless laugh as they waddled out the door. "No one can stand them, especially Great Aunt Fresythia, so don't you worry about them. My father always said their branch of the family doesn't know their toes from their fingers!" 

Trying hard to breathe and laugh at the same time, two delighted hobbits made their way through the moonlit Park, thoughts entirely full of good food, good wine and the very best company. 

The little house at the back of the Park was surprisingly snug and cosy, once they got their coats off and the fire going, and soon a marvelous feast was spread out on a low table in front of the hearth. In no time at all, the atmosphere grew cheerful and jolly and full of companionable laughter. Toasts were drunk to Freddy and Camberic (including the sturdy Noddy), to the wonderful Brandy Hall cooks, to the quality of hobbit-craft that had built the secluded little house they now sheltered in, to the year in which the excellent wine was bottled, and eventually to Great Aunt Fresythia for being the inadverdent cause of their novel evening. Last of all, they toasted each other, with soft voices and faces flushed with more than just the wine. Then, with the crackling fire lending its comfortable voice to the room, they packed up what was left of the food, shifted the table against the wall and spread a thick layer of blankets on the rug in front of the fire. 

For the longest time they sat side by side, drowsy and content, feeling no reason to hurry. After all, as the Old Took was wont to say, "Rushin' and hurryin' only gets you finished before ever you knew you started..." and Grandfather Took had lived to a very ripe old age. But, in the course of time, even with not "rushin' and hurryin", things that one wishes to do, eventually come round to being things that one is doing. 

Pippin took a deep breath and let out a sigh. He was warm and happy and very pleased to begin whatever should happen next. Surely Merry hadn't dozed off? Shifting a little to look brought him Merry's profile and a fine one it was, too. Fair and handsome, with the strong, fine features of the Brandybucks. His dear Merry. And it could be supposed that at that moment, an interesting notion entered his head: was it up to him to take the next step? Well, if that was it, by all the Tooks in Great Smials, he'd never been one to hold back from a challenge and this one meant considerably more than any cake at any birthday party. Even Great Aunt Fresythia's. With giddy anticipation, he leaned against Merry and found that the words were easy. "Unless I'm much mistaken, cousin, this is where I say I love you." 

Merry heard the words and thought it most extraordinary that so many things had settled so comfortably into place. And that so many other things seemed to wish attention all over his body. Things he didn't fully understand, but which very much required Pippin. Yes, indeed, they most certainly did. Taking hold of Pippin's arms, he turned them both face to face. "Oh, was there ever a time when I didn't love you, you bothersome Took?" They were both smiling now, bathed in the glow of the fire and breathing a little faster with the excitement of what should come next. 

And it quite seemed to Merry that he knew what that was. Kissing should happen next. And something to do with skin. So, pressing gentle kisses here and there on Pippin's face, he unbuttoned the brocaded waistcoat and pushed it down Pippin's arms to lie forgotten on the floor. And since that had worked so well, perhaps those shirt buttons should come next. Merry knew he was on to something as he slowly worked the first button free, for Pippin was making the most extraordinary sounds somewhere deep in his throat. And the room was getting very warm. 

From Pippin's point of view, muddled though it was, this was all well and good. But he knew that sometimes Merry could ignore the most obvious gift in favor of exploring the wrapping. And Pippin felt the greatest urge to move. "Merry." A very clever pair of lips was grazing round his throat now and all of three buttons were liberated. "Cousin." It seemed the fourth one would take hours and his wits were beginning to scatter. "You're making love to me, aren't you?" 

Merry hesitated a moment, hands still tangled up in the shirt front, and blinked in the light of the flickering fire. "I am." His voice shook with wonder. "Oh, that's what I'm doing, isn't it? Making love. To you." 

Pippin's smile was full of mischief. "I did wonder. Should I have a nap while you get my shirt off? Or should I recite one of Bilbo's quaint verses to pass the time?" He pressed against Merry's hands and lifted his eyebrows. 

With a shout of laughter, Merry shoved back and hauled the shirt straight up and over Pippin's head, flinging it across the room. "Oh, no, my lad. No naps and no poetry for you!" Still laughing, he ran his hands possessively up Pippin's arms, feeling the goosebumps covering the warm skin underneath. And then suddenly, he couldn't seem to get enough air and his fingers had wandered across Pippin's chest, making little circles around the compelling nipples so close to hand. And now their faces were almost touching and had Pippin ever smelled this wonderful before? Merry lifted his hand and rubbed his thumb oh so softly across Pippin's bottom lip... 

And of course, in the right of things, that was when Pippin found their first real kiss. 

It was all so simple, really. He saw the invitation there, in Merry's eyes, the quiet welcome. All he had to do was rest his hands on Merry's thighs and lean forward just a bit, and there were the soft lips he was touching for only the second time in his life. Trembling, hardly daring to breathe, he thought he should tell Merry something important with his mouth. And maybe, with his tongue. Yes, he was sure he should use his tongue somehow. A stray curl brushed his forehead and he found Merry's lips so friendly and they fell open so easily, so quickly, and that was certainly very much what he most wanted. 

Merry knew he would never forget this moment, the exquisite sensation of Pippin's mouth finding his own, the shock and the sweetness of his tongue and the lingering flavor of fine Buckleberry wine. With a sharp moan, he slowly pulled Pippin to sit almost in his lap and felt the slender legs wrap tight around his waist. It was a thrill beyond anything he'd ever encountered before and far beyond wonderful. Grabbing handfuls of dark brown curls to hold Pippin's head still, he tried to answer everything Pippin was trying to ask. 

For long moments, in the comfortable heat of the fire and the musk of their own sweat, they learned a great deal about each other. When shallow kisses were best, and when deeper were absolutely essential. The remarkable way their noses seemed to fit just right. Where the sharp tang of a busy tongue could turn to sweet spice in an instant. And somehow,during this wondrous time, Merry's waistcoat went away somewhere and every button on his shirt was somehow unbuttoned. And during the moments they pulled apart to breathe, the sweet, salty taste of tears left them shaking. 

It was actually some time before Merry's shirt finally came off, with so much kissing to do, but he didn't mind. Until he felt Pippin's hands find their clever way beneath and go exploring, across his belly, around his nipples, around his back, dipping below the edges of his trousers... Gasping, Merry pulled away, his hands still full of damp curls. A thousand shivers were crawling his spine and every one of them was saying the same thing. "Blankets! Now!" 

With a shout of joy, Pippin rolled off of Merry's lap, pulling at his hands. "Naked! Now!" They sprawled their way across the deep blankets, gasping and kissing while busily fumbling at trouser buttons. Not surprisingly, it was only a matter of moments before two hobbits were deliriously naked and wrapped up in each others arms and legs, laughing too hard to kiss properly and kissing too deeply to catch their breath. 

Then Pippin pushed his face hard into Merry's neck, feeling little puffs of warm breath tickling his ear with words of love that filled his mind and filled his body, until his skin was so hot... But Merry's was hotter. And holding him tightly felt so very, very good. And then there was no more time for laughter, but the room whispered with moans and cries, and somehow Pippin knew, if he just..., if he could only... Oh, he wanted to rock with Merry. 

Touching became everything. Touching and stroking wherever their fingers took them. They had of course seen each other naked since childhood, but this night held far more revelation than simple words of love. There were places where a single lick of a damp tongue brought shuddering tears, places where a clever mouth startled a hiss of pleasure. And most wondrous of all were the everyday places, the taken for granted places, where one shy stroke of gentle fingers could set the world teetering on the edge of a marvelous abyss. 

It would have been such fun to linger and explore those surprising vistas, but there was no time this night, when everything wished to be happening at once, when their bodies refused to hold still. There would be time later to relish slower pleasures, to capture the wonder of silk-wrapped hardness that only demanded now that they grapple and rock and narrow all of their focus to kisses, whispers, and moans. Until finally, with a rush of joy and heat and surprise, they had no choice but to hold each other beyond tight and shout with amazement. 

For long moments, they lay dazed and shaken, wrapped in each others limbs, with the scent of sweaty skin a benediction too heady for words. And although the same world still surrounded their small hideaway, everything else had changed. In the crackling heat of the friendly fire, tomorrow would take its time and nothing would threaten this new and marvelous truth. It was theirs, come Aunts or high water. 

Merry felt the chill slowly creeping in and with one hand, pulled the last blanket across them both. In drowsy wonder, he twined his legs firmly with Pippin's and let his eyes fall closed. One hand brushed softly down Pippin's back to rest in gentle posessivness on the warm flesh. "Dear cousin, I do so love you." 

And for once, still overcome by the huge wonder of this night, Pippin found himself nearly at a loss for words. Snugged tightly to Merry's chest, he could only manage a shaky whisper. "Oh, Merry... I don't think even the elves could have done it better than this." 

So what could Merry do but press his face against the damp curly head beside him and laugh until he cried. 

The End.


End file.
